This Endless World of Ours
by Overlord Valkyrie
Summary: Music Prompt. A series of one-shots based on random songs that appear on shuffle with random chosen parings. CU. AU. or UA. As this world continues to spin, the memories within it can never be forgotten. Multiple parings, crack or not. Rating may vary.


**A/N: There was this Music Fanfic prompt meme where I shuffle my music and the first music playing is what I'll base my fanfic on. It sounded fun so I wrote as many shippings as I could and their song.**

**All of them are random, I did not chose them intentionally.**** There will be crack or not. It depends honestly.**

**I'll do 50 of my own and if possible, I can do 50 requests and a song of your liking so that I'll do 100 chapters. Ohohoho.**

**This actually helps my creativity.**

**Without further ado! Here's the first one-shot.**

**-x-**

_Song: Our Love Style by Kenichi Suzumura and Yoshinori Fujita  
>Paring: Fenrich x Artina<em>

_Warning: Spoilers on Disgaea D2, Implications of ValFuka, and it's extremely fluffy._

**-x-**

It still felt like this whole situation wasn't real, that this was just her silly little fantasy or that maybe she'd wake up one day and realize that it was all a dream.

But no, this was reality.

It was happening—no matter how unbelievable it could be.

She was actually dating that cynical werewolf steward.

It was weird. She and Fenrich had this…'rivalry' over Valvatorez—she was his previous love interest and Fenrich was his most loyal companion (though it's _more_ than a master and servant relationship, everyone could see that).

She liked—no, she loved Valvatorez with all her heart back then. And it actually broke her apart when Valvatorez boldly declared that he was now courting Fuka—as much as to the latter's chagrin and embarrassment.

She couldn't help but scorn Fuka for a while, she knew Fenrich felt the same way. He had openly showed his distaste for her after she 'stole' Valvatorez. She knew how he felt,

She loved Valvatorez _first_. He loved her _first. _She was there and not her. But she learnt to let it go, Fuka was a dearest friend and she cherished Valvatorez whole heartedly—who was she to barge into his new found happiness with the brunette?

For a few months, it hurt to see them sit next or across from each other, holding hands, exchanging cute little kisses, goofing around, and spending as much as time together. But she was mature, she just smiled and held it inside.

The one who noticed how she'd been holding things in first was shockingly Fenrich. He hardly showed it but Fenrich _does _care for others…er, in a rather cynical way.

In his own way, he reprimanded her that she shouldn't be so self-sacrificing for others and treat her own feelings so lowly. She had comrades who were willing to share her pain.

What surprised her the most was when she began crying at that, not the way that normal people would cry over a broken heart, she just stared at Fenrich with big watery eyes and a quivering lip.

In tears, she began rambling about her own feelings about the situation with her but soon it ended up turning into a big blubbery mess of hiccups and sniffles.

Needless to say, Fenrich began frantically panicking.

After that incident, Artina desperately wanted to repay Fenrich and pestered him about something that he wanted her to do—but all he said was that she was being a bother and nuisance and that the time back then was nothing to fret over. But she was adamant to repay Fenrich as much as she could, helping him, and tagging along on everything he had done—as much as to the werewolf's dismay.

A strange friendship began to form between them. Fenrich still thought of Artina as a nuisance to everything he had done but he already grew accustom to have her breathing down his back—he realized it when he accidentally called out her name (Thief Angel, not Artina) during a mission when he needed something but realized that she wasn't accompanying him at that time.

It also felt strange for Artina that Fenrich wasn't around to reprimand her or call her names or to even argue with. It honestly felt lonely. She grew too accustomed to rely on Fenrich and vice versa.

She believed it was because she grew to see Fenrich as a really close friend. She really didn't expect anything more than that.

But when she was heavily injured and so close to collapsing after a nasty scuffle with rowdy demons, Fenrich, in a blink of an eye, was already at her side, scolding her so forcefully on how _stupid _and careless she was and that she needed to pay attention more on herself than on others.

The emotions he brought out while scolding her stunned her into silence. All she could do was to stare at him with a slightly gaping mouth. When she didn't respond, he just clicked his tongue, lifted her up bridal style, and ran back to the portal that was opened by the dimensional keeper.

Clinging onto his large body made her realize a few things.

First, Fenrich was very well-built and strong to be carrying her after that nasty fight.

Second, his golden eyes always had a proud brilliance no matter what situation.

And lastly, she really loved him.

It just suddenly _occurred _to her. She didn't know how long she had fallen for him or _when _did it begin but she knew that feeling too well. And how frantic he was for her well-being just made her realize how much she loved him, how much she loved him—more than how she loved Valvatorez. Was that even possible?

She didn't know but she didn't care. She loved Fenrich and that's that.

It seemed like her feelings were pretty obvious since Fuka began pestering her when she would confess to Fenrich—or if Fenrich had the guts to confess to a 'pretty angel lady' like her. Nonetheless, she was pretty embarrassed.

She blamed Fuka when she began assuming things way too much.

The way Fenrich would look at her every now and then (she would quickly look away or duck her head), when his arm wrapped around her shoulders when she would stray away from him (she could have sworn she would have fainted if the blood continued to rush to her head), or when he absentmindedly began to braid her hair when she combed it (she did her best to not stutter when he began talking with her).

After mulling over their relationship together for a really long time, Artina decided to not beat around the bush and did the same thing that Valvatorez did when he confessed to Fuka. She stormed up to him during a crowded time with the Hades group and actually shouted that she was in love with him.

Everyone grew eerily quiet and Artina began regretting confession in front of nearly _everyone_, Fenrich just stared at her with wide eyes, like he was trying to process everything. She was about to apologize about her sudden confession until Fenrich took her hand and pulled her away into a secluded area.

Before Artina could even say anything, Fenrich suddenly covered his face. She thought that he was probably angry or irritated but when she peered at his face, he was actually _blushing _hard.

It made her blush in return.

Through plenty of stutters and embarrassed noises, Fenrich actually admitted that he liked her back.

And now it led them to the relationship they have now.

Fuka was completely elated at that fact and began teasing Fenrich to no end (as much as he threatened to mangle her), she even began to talk with Valvatorez about having a double date with them if they had a chance.

Now they've been dating for awhile—half a year at most, unlike Valvatorez and Fuka who had been together for almost _two _years, Artina was still pretty new at dating and things like this. Unlike her time with Valvatorez, they didn't have much time to be together but with Fenrich, they had plenty of time to spend with him.

But these days, it was like Fenrich was busy with something else instead of spending the day with her. She didn't want to sound too clingy but gosh, it had been awhile since they've gone on a date.

She wondered if he was too busy with something—she asked once but he said not to worry about it. In the end, she couldn't help but worry and approached Fuka for advice—the only one in an _actual _relationship with someone who knew Fenrich as much as she does.

"Hey, Artina! What's up?" Fuka grinned, relaxing on a couch.

She returned the smile, taking a seat as well. "I'm fine, Miss Fuka." She paused, furrowing her eyebrows for a moment. Fuka blinked, smiling with her eyebrows raised.

Artina sighed, "Well…um, it's about Mr. Fenrich. You see, lately, he's been really busy with something but I just don't know what. I don't want to bother him but…he's spending more time doing something else than spending time with me…" She wrung her fingers together, "I must sound really clingy or childish…"

Fuka shook her head, grinning even more. "No, no! Even I felt that way towards Valzy the first time we've got together. I mean," She lolled her head to the side, waving her hand around. "He was _so _into working as a Prinny Instructor but I grew to love how hard he's working. Some prince I love."

Artina smiled a bit, "Oh…so it's a common thing, I see." She nodded her head, twiddling her thumbs. "But…But what should I do to get him to notice me? The more this keeps up, sooner or later he'll begin to avoid me."

Fuka suddenly gasped causing Artina to jump from her seat, looking at her in a panic. "Wh-What is it?!"

"This _is _serious!" She said in an overly sarcastic tone, biting back a smile when Artina looked at her in worry. "At this rate, Fenfen might actually avoid you!"

"Re-Really?!"

Fuka nodded her head, crossing her legs. "That's why you need to play hard to get. If Fenfen is playing 'busy' then you need to fight fire with fire. Pretend that you're busy too! The best thing for someone like Fenfen is to make them jealous. Jealousy always works." She winked.

Artina nodded her head, "Pretend that I'm busy too…" She pondered over that for a moment, "Are you positive that I would work?"

"Trust me. I've done this with Valzy—er, though it was unintentional…" She trailed away, "He's naturally a possessive boyfriend. But I'm positive that it will work with Fenfen, one-hundred percent. If he's possessive with Valzy, he'll be possessive with you."

"I see, I see…So make him jealous?"

"Yup!"

Artina began smiling at this point, "All right, thank you so much for your input about this, Miss Fuka! I'm very grateful for your support."

Fuka giggled, "No problem! I'm all ears for any juicy love story."

The pink haired angel bowed politely and left Fuka alone. As soon as the angel was out of sight, Fuka broke into uncontrollable giggles.

"This is _way _better than any romance drama I've watched." She snickered,

"Was that Artina?" Valvatorez suddenly appeared next to Fuka, she almost—_almost _screamed bloody murder but then she realized it was her air-headed boyfriend.

Fuka held her chest, "Jesus, Valzy. I'm going to die _again _because of you." She grumbled under her breath, "And yeah, that was Artina. Thanks for telling me about what Fenfen asked earlier, things are going to get pretty interesting." She smirked.

Valvatorez sighed, shaking his head. "Lass, how many times do I have to remind you to not meddle into the love lives of others?"

Fuka pouted, "You're no fun, Valzy." She crossed her arms, "Besides, let's see a little spice into their relationship. A jealous Fenfen is gonna be _priceless_."

Valvatorez hummed to himself, thoughtful. "…It would be nice to see a change with Fenrich. He hardly gets flustered."

"See! See! I'm great at romance!" She puffed out her chest proudly, grinning to herself.

He just looked at her, amused at her childishness. Valvatorez leaned in and gave a chaste kiss to her cheek causing her to turn dark red. She whirled to the vampire while holding her cheeks.

"W-w-w-w-wha…wha…w…w…wha…wha…"

He shrugged, "I felt like it, do you not want me to kiss you?"

"Sh-Sh-Shut up!"

"Come, let's go and eat."

"D-Don't change the subject, idiot!" Fuka retorted hotly as she was gently pulled up by Valvatorez, his gloved hand intertwined with her own small hand.

The brunette looked away, glaring with a flushed expression. Valvatorez just smiled softly and tugged her close.

She retorted by hitting him angrily.

**-x-**

Artina paced around for a moment, she had officially taken Fuka's advice and began occupying herself for the past week. Unfortunately, there were no results. All he did was just reminded her to not overwork herself since she was too selfless for her own good.

She grew desperate for some sort of change with his attitude. Wasn't he supposed to get jealous? No, no…maybe she did something wrong. Was she missing something? She needed to find Fuka for more advice.

Or maybe Valvatorez could help her, he knew Fenrich as much as she did. It might be better to ask someone who knew him whole heartedly.

What was she doing wrong? At this rate, her feathers might molt off from stress.

"Artina, what are you doing?"

Artina jumped and turned around, standing behind her was Etna's brother—Xenolith. She had helped him during the time when Laharl and Etna came to visit Flonne, Sicily and Xenolith tagged along.

"Oh, Mr. Xenolith, you surprised me." She sighed out in relief,

"Is something troubling you? You've aided me during one of my missions, allow me to help you as well."

Artina smiled, she really liked demons like Xenolith or Valvatorez—the ones with a sense of pride and justice. She shook her head, "No, no. I'm fine, Mr. Xenolith but thank you for asking."

Xenolith mused for a moment, watching her carefully. "…Flonne had once told me that girls appreciate being taken out. Do you have somewhere particular that you would want to go?"

She laughed nervously, "No, no…I'm okay, Mr. Xenolith. No need to do that for me."

He shook his head, "I insist."

Artina stared at him, ready to retort but his expression was clear. She sighed audibly and reluctantly nodded her head. "All right, I have nowhere in mind but anywhere is fine for me."

Xenolith placed a hand to her chin, musing for a moment. "Hmm…would you like to the amusement park in the middle level of the Netherworld?"

She beamed, "That sounds nice, I don't mind at all!"

He nodded his head, "All right, it will be my treat so don't worry."

And that's how she found herself in the amusement park infested with demons. Xenolith was kind enough to defeat them for her, he didn't even bat an eyelash when he swung his sword.

He managed to work all the rides. At first, Artina didn't feel comfortable putting Xenolith up to this but soon enough, she began having a blast. They rode the carousel, the spinning tea cups, roller coasters, and more rides that she lost count.

Of course, this was the _Netherworld _so each ride had twist to it. Artina didn't mind since it helped her improve her aim with her gun and bow. True to his word, Xenolith treated her to plenty of snacks which she couldn't help but continue to eat.

When they left the Tunnel Ride brandishing their weapons, Artina smiled politely. "Thank you for spending the day with me, Mr. Xenolith."

He shook his head, his face still unemotional. "It's nothing, you seemed to be troubled and as a friend, I wanted to help."

"Thank you very much for caring, Mr. Xenolith!"

"It's nothing." He repeated but then his eyes trailed to her face, "You got something on your cheek, Artina." He reached out to brush her cheek.

Suddenly, his hand was slapped away harshly surprising Artina but didn't faze Xenolith. A large arm wrapped around her body and was tugged into something hard, she knew this touch. She looked up, her eyes wide.

"…Mr. Fenrich?"

Fenrich hovered over her, holding her tightly and glared darkly at Xenolith. "Watch where you're putting those hands, scum," He snarled, "Or I'll rip it out for you."

Xenolith stared at Fenrich for a moment, "Fenrich, a pleasure."

"'A pleasure' my ass, what the hell are you doing here?" He turned to Artina, his eyes burned with anger. "What are you doing with _him?_" He said bitterly, voice laced with seething rage.

Artina blinked, loss for words as she fumbled to explain but Xenolith cut her off. "Artina seemed to be troubled these days so I decided to take her out to get her mind off of things. Is something wrong with taking out a friend?" He was expressionless but he was clearly challenging him.

Fenrich glared darker, "Watch your tongue, scum." He cracked his knuckles, ready to punch him senseless.

"Don't say things like that towards Mr. Xenolith!" Artina defended, "I was feeling stressed and Mr. Xenolith was kind enough to take me out, unlike someone." She muttered the last part to herself but his ears caught that.

"Oh, you're taking _his _side?!" Fenrich turned to her, "Are you implying something, Artina?" He demanded,

Artina lost it.

"I am, _obviously_!" She roughly pulled away from his grip, "For the past two weeks, you've hardly spent time with me! You said you were busy and I trusted you on that, I understood if you were busy but now you're hardly even there for me anymore! Is something going on, Mr. Fenrich? Did I do something wrong?"

Fenrich gritted his teeth, "No, you didn't!"

"Then why are you avoiding me, Fenrich? Tell me!" She barked. Fenrich knew that she was frustrated, when Artina was frustrated then she would use their actual name—without the Mister or Miss.

Fenrich bit his lower lip, "Dammit, you stupid angel!" He dug into his pocket then pulled out a nicely wrapped present from his pocket. She didn't expect him to pull out something from his pocket—a present no less. "Here."

Artina blinked, anger washed away and replaced with confusion. "…Huh?"

"I didn't _mean _to ignore you, I might have gotten a bit too far on that but here, isn't today your birthday?"

Her eyebrows furrowed together. Birthday? Today? No…her birthday was only a few months away, how could it be—oh.

Today was the day she was reborn as an angel.

She forgot all about it since she was stressing over Fenrich ignoring her for weeks. But it surprised her that Fenrich _knew _that today was the day she was reborn as an angel.

She gingerly took the present, "…You knew about it?"

He scratched the back of his head, his cheeks turning a bit red. "…The Archangel just wouldn't shut up about it. Lass recommended me to give you a secret gift with Lord Val's help…ugh…I didn't expect you to get so frustrated and hang out with others, I messed up."

Artina stared at him for a moment, she couldn't help but break out giggling, "You asked Miss Fuka?"

He grimaced, "Yeah."

The pink haired angel gave a bitter smile before bowing her head, "I should apologize too. I was really desperate to get your attention. Miss Fuka told me that I should try pretending to be busy myself and get you jealous, I'm so sorry for doing that, Mr. Fenrich."

Fenrich was quiet for a moment before he clicked his tongue, "It's fine, stop apologizing."

"But—!"

He sighed exasperatedly and tugged her into a hug, looking very embarrassed, "I said it's fine! So stop making that face."

Artina's eyes widened before she slowly smiled warmly.

There was loud clapping from the bushes, causing them to jump away from each other in shock. Fuka emerged from them with Valvatorez on a tow holding a bucket of sardines and a half-eaten crepe.

"That was _B-E-A-_uitful! Anymore tension then Fenfen might actually punch someone! Right, Valzy?" She turned to him with a grin,

Valvatorez looked proud, it looked stupid since he was holding a _bucket _of sardines. "I'm proud of you, Fenrich. From how you acted before, I can say that you've matured greatly."

Artina turned dark red while Fenrich glared daggers at the brunette who was giddy.

Fuka gave a thumbs-up to Xenolith, "Thanks for the help, Xenolith! Without you then Artina and Fenrich wouldn't have made up!"

He nodded his head, "You're welcome. If you need anything, I'm willing to help." Xenolith turned to Artina and bowed, "I'm grateful that you feel better, Artina. Thank you for the wonderful time."

She blinked rapidly, "You…You were part of this?"

"My sister and Flonne convinced me to do it." He shrugged his shoulders,

At that moment, Flonne and Etna popped out from the bushes as well. Flonne giggled cheerfully, clapping her hands.

"I'm so happy you reconciled with Fenrich, Artina!" Flonne chirped,

Etna smirked, "I was hoping for a fight to break out between them, ah, too bad." She shrugged and approached her brother, "Let's go and find something interesting to do, like nag the Prince."

"All right." Xenolith nodded his head,

"Bye, bye, guys!" Flonne waved as the three of them departed leaving them behind.

Fuka snickered, "Ah…watching romance drama paid off. I got to see Fenfen all jealous!" She turned to Valvatorez, "How about now? Can we double date with them?"

Valvatorez mused for a moment, "I see why not, what do you think?"

Fenrich bristled angrily, glaring at Fuka but looked at Valvatorez in disbelief. "How can you two brush this off so easily?!"

"Forgive and forget, Fenfen. Forgive and forget." Fuka said earnestly but Fenrich looked ready to mangle her.

Valvatorez shook his head, "Now that you two reconciled, I think it's about time that all four of us shall strengthen our bonds together, what do you say?!" He declared out boldly,

Artina smiled, "Yes! Let's!"

"You're actually agreeing to this, Artina?!" Fenrich whirled to her but she just huffed, playfully pushing him.

"Don't be such a spoilt sport, Mr. Fenrich. Remember, I'm still a bit angry at you." She reminded with a playful glare.

He made a noise of protest before sighing out exasperatedly, "Fine, fine. We'll go with them, happy?"

She smiled, "Very!"

They spent the whole day riding as much rides as they could. The girls were already laughing hysterically when they rode the bumper carts, Fuka watched in joy when Valvatorez screamed bloody murder when they rode the roller coaster and clung to her, Fenrich nearly destroyed one of the rides when he was frightened. Needless to say, they were having a blast.

They ate, they took pictures, and they made fun of each other. It was really fun to kick back and relax. They didn't know how many times they repeated some rides but they didn't mind, they were all fun to count.

The day had to come to an end and they were on their way back to Hades. Artina smiled as she held Fenrich's hand, watching him grow flustered.

As they left, a gold and blue gem clip glimmered brightly on her pink hair.

**-x-**

_You are mine, I am yours.  
>Forever, only you,<br>Love you…_

**-x-**

**A/N: FenTina chapter, done! I don't know what's the next paring since it's random. Like I said before, I don't mind requests but I'll only do 50 of them. If it can't reach 100 then I'll do it randomly again.**

**Please review!**


End file.
